Tell Me The Truth
by grettama
Summary: Nezumi hanya perlu menghancurkan tembok yang tanpa sadar telah ia bangun antara dirinya dan Sion. An alternate ending for No. 6 anime series. SPOILER ALERT! for you who haven't watched the last episode yet. Ambiguous, BL, a short one-shot.


**/Tell Me The Truth/**

Nezumi hanya bisa menatap reruntuhan tembok pembatas antara No. 6 dan dunia luar dalam diam, ia tidak bisa mencerna perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya sekarang. Senang? Tidak, tidak tepat begitu. Ia memang sudah menghancurkan inti dari No. 6, tapi kenapa ia tidak merasa senang? Bukankah itu yang diharapkannya selama bertahun-tahun ini?

Lalu perasaan apa yang sekarang bercokol di dadanya saat ini? Puas? Sama sekali bukan itu. Nezumi memang jarang merasa puas, tapi ia tahu bagaimana rasanya perasaan yang diberi nama 'puas' itu. Puas, adalah perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkan Sion beberapa bulan lalu.

Ketika pikiran itu melintas di otaknya, ia melirik Sion yang juga berdiri diam di sampingnya. Sinar matahari senja membuat warna mata Sion tampak berpendar.

"Dia mungkin ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu," ucap Nezumi, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak, sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan dia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri, agar berhenti mencerna perasaan tak terdefinisi di dadanya ini. Perasaan itu membuatnya tertekan.

"Huh?" Sion menatap Nezumi tak mengerti.

"Elyurias… Safu," jawab Nezumi, kembali menatap reruntuhan ketika Sion balas memandangnya, "Tembok yang mengelilingi No. 6 sudah runtuh. Ini adalah awal yang baru."

Nezumi merasakan Sion kembali memandang reruntuhan, ekspresinya mengeras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sion pikirkan. Ia tidak pernah tahu. Beberapa hari lalu, dia bersikeras bahwa ada pilihan ketiga, bahwa semuanya tidak harus hitam dan putih, tidak harus teman atau musuh, tidak harus di dalam atau di luar tembok, tapi ada sisi abu-abu. Sisi yang ada di tengah-tengahnya. Pikiran yang sangat naif dan idealis. Tapi hari ini, ia baru saja menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Sion bisa berhenti bersikap setengah-setengah dengan ingin menghancurkan No. 6, hanya demi seorang gadis bernama Safu.

Nezumi selalu mengatakan kalau Sion naif dan idealis, tapi bukankah hari ini dia yang terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu? Ah, Nezumi rasanya jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak paham kenapa ia memukul Sion, meneriakkan padanya tentang pilihan ketiga itu, padahal selama ini dia tak pernah menganggap opsi itu eksis. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia melarang Sion membunuh, padahal bukankah ia selalu ingin Sion belajar membela diri dan berhenti berbelas kasihan pada orang lain? Bukankah ia yang selalu mencemooh Sion tiap kali pemuda itu menunjukkan simpati yang tak perlu pada orang lain?

Nezumi kembali memandang Sion melalui sudut matanya. Tangan Sion terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Nezumi merasakan hasrat kuat untuk menggenggam tangan itu saat ini, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tetap diam. Ia selalu mengatakan kalau suatu hari mereka berdua akan menjadi musuh, akan diharuskan untuk saling membunuh, tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin apa ia akan sanggup membunuh Sion dengan tangannya sendiri atau tidak, padahal ia selalu sesumbar kalau itu adalah hal mudah.

Elyurias—tidak—Safu, meruntuhkan tembok itu untuk Sion. Nezumi yakin itu. Safu tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya. Dia tidak peduli apa dengan hancurnya tembok itu, kesenjangan yang telah terbentuk akan sirna atau justru semakin memburuk. Ia melakukan itu karena dia mencintai Sion.

Pengaruh yang Sion berikan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya memang begitu hebat. Ingatan tentang bagaimana Sion menyentuh titik vital di lehernya malam itu dengan mudahnya kembali melayang ke ingatannya. Kenapa saat itu ia tidak mengelak? Kenapa ia membiarkan Sion menyentuhnya semudah itu? Dan bukan hanya sekali itu saja. Kali berikutnya, ia bahkan membiarkan Sion menciumnya.

Mendadak, hati Nezumi mencelos. Perasaan tak terdefinisi yang ia rasakan sebelum ini... mendadak semuanya begitu jelas. Kalau Safu bisa mengambil pilihan ketiga di area abu-abu itu, kenapa dia tidak? Ia tidak harus peduli resikonya. Ia hanya perlu mengambil opsi itu, menghancurkan tembok yang tanpa sadar telah ia bangun antara dirinya dan Sion. Ia tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia menyesali keputusan ini nantinya, tapi lebih baik menyesali hal yang sudah dilakukan daripada menyesali sesuatu karena tak pernah mencoba untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap pengecut. Tidak oleh siapapun, terutama Sion.

Nezumi benar-benar menatap Sion kali ini, tidak lagi menaruh perhatian pada reruntuhan di kejauhan. Perhatian yang diberikan Nezumi secara mendadak membuat Sion menoleh ke arahnya, "Nezumi?" panggilnya halus.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Nezumi meraih dagu Sion, dan mengangkatnya sedikit sebelum mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sion. Sion tertegun. Bahkan gestur Nezumi saat menciumnya pun begitu anggun, membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Dan Sion terkesiap ketika Nezumi sama sekali tidak menolak permintaan tak terucap Sion. Saat itulah Sion menyadari, kalau ciuman ini bukan sekadar ciuman perpisahan, seperti yang pernah ia berikan pada Nezumi dulu. Ciuman kali ini, mengandung makna yang rasanya hampir membuat jantung Sion meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

Nezumi menjauhkan dirinya, menatap mata merah Sion lekat-lekat, dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, "_Let's live together_."

Sion terhenyak.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," tambah Nezumi lagi, membuat Sion mau tak mau mengangguk mengiyakan dan membalas senyum Nezumi dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

**/fin/**

Osh! Ini adalah fic pendek hasil kegalauan saya karena tidak puas dengan ending anime No. 6, dan akhirnya saya berakhir dengan membuat ending versi saya sendiri orz. Beneran deh, kalau saya yang memegang kendali itu anime, endingnya kurang lebih akan jadi begini ini *ditampol*

Er, yah, fanfic ini dibikin kilat setelah seharian menggalau dengan teman-teman di kampus, jadi mohon maaf kekurangannya ^^" *ngek* Dan judul fanfic ini sendiri diambil dari judul episode terakhir yang rasanya pengen saya makan aja itu (?). Ah, maaf juga kalau fanfic-nya super galau dan gaje begini orz

**Disclaimer: Atsuko Asano**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
